darkdeceptionfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Horrendous House (Remastered)
Acts Introduction The player begins in a large room with pictures, and books. The creatures depicted in the paintings will move their eyes. Later, the player found a weird-looking bent silhouette-like figure walking on two hands in a window at the right side of long hallway, hiding in the shadows. Getting too close to the figure in the shadows for too long cause it to leap into the ceilings and run away from the player in a fast pace and enters a door at the end of the room while making a creepy laugh and creates flashing lights on the door at the end of the hallway when it does. Upon entering the room in the end of the hallway, the player will be welcomed by a creepy ghost animatronic in the corner, though it is harmless. Inside, the well-lit room resembling an office was completely foggy due to a hidden smoke machine located somewhere in that room and there's an electrical switch in the middle of the room. Upon activating the electrical switch, it automatically closes off door behind the player, trapping the player inside of a cage-like object, turns the lights off and reveals two Cephalopods in the other side of the room's surrounding which, upon encountering the player, they will start loudly screeching at the player, began walking at the room's walls and ceilings and automatically rushes at the player's direction, attacking the player with their upper hands while being trapped in a cage. The player will quickly turn the electrical switch, causing all two of the Cephalopods move slowly into the player and disappear without a trace in the room itself. Explaining their mechanic. After that, the player is allowed to progress into Act 1. Act 1 Player need to collect 310 soul shards, while two Cephalopods and three Body Hijacked Butlers will try to caught the player. the player will understand that the house is levitating in a dark void, this can be understood if player look out the window, there will be many levitating small rooms. At this level, there are a lot of portals that teleport the player to these rooms. Act 2 Upon entering the attic through a ladder from the first act, the player will need to collect 170 soul shards during this act while continue being pursued by four Cephalopods and the two new Body Hijacked Craftsmen. The new main enemies of the levels, the Blood Worms are introduced in this whole act. These mutated leech-like creatures have their searching speed much more faster than their chasing speed and often, upon being encountered by the player from a distance, they will start rushes towards the player in numbers, but if the player is far enough, they will start stretching their long tongues towards the player to stun them and sucking up their blood, decreasing their health by 8%. They will also hides inside of the cracked wooden walls and the ceiling of the attic, which may randomly drop down from the ceiling upon spotting the player. There will be loud noise-making traps this time, which will be triggered when the player accidentally step into one of these in the attic. The attic itself is completely dark, which normally give the Cephalopods an advantage by increasing their speed by 2.5 while at the same time at a cost by making them slightly visible to the player. The only way to see better in this act is by activating buttons and switches throughout the level, which basically turns the lights on (temporarily, for the buttons, and automatically, for the switches), or using the newly unlocked "Night Vision" power. Even though turning the lights on does give the player an advantage by slowing down the Cephalopods' movement speed and see better in the attiv, it will also gave the Cephalopods an advantage by making them completely invisible to the player's eyes. Despite this, the Cephalopods WON'T turn invisible if the player uses the "Night Vision" power. It is also should be noted that in this act, the Cephalopods gain the ability to turn on and off switches throughout the attic. Post Act 2 After the player collects all the soul shards, they will later encounter a Cephalopod suddenly begins to vomit on the broken power boxes, causing them to explode. A huge container spills liquid napalm over some pipes, causing a major fire and wreckage in the attic. The player has to start running away from the destruction of the attic into the exit, but due to the fragile floor of the attic, the player accidentally steps into a wooden board that breaks upon contact, causing the player to fall down into the third act of the level, which is a library-looking place. Act 3 TBA Boss Act 1 TBA Pre-Boss Act 2 TBA Boss Act 2 TBA Escape Act TBA Acievements * Housekeeper - Earned an S rank in Horrendous House. * Trap Radar - Find, activate all the traps, and survive. * Death Perception - Turn on the light in the room in which there is a Cephalopod, and survive at least 20 seconds. * Dead Mans Look - Get to the library. * Without Fear and Reproach - Pass the act in the attic by turning on the lights everywhere. Category:Levels Category:Locations